


you smell like serotonin

by drhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartender Wynonna, Eventual Smut, F/F, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Lawyer Waverly Earp, Med student Nicole Haught, My First Fanfic, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhaught/pseuds/drhaught
Summary: “In that case, I like the Chardonay here”, the woman laughed at Nicole, small crinkles forming around her eyes as she snapped her dark green gaze back from where she’d been watching the scene at the bar. It was clear that she was just as confident that she was the one to be winning this bet, amusement dancing in her gaze. Nicole was about to open her mouth to challenge her as to why she felt so sure, when the woman abruptly turned to walk back to her own table, the sway of her hips pronounced by her heels and tight skirt.It all starts with a silly bet on a random Thursday night and ends with Nicole getting so much more than she bargained for, as the whirlwind of contradictions that is Waverly Earp weasels her way into her life.This is my first actual attempt at a longer fanfic so I'd appreciate it if you give it a chance. Please do leave me feedback and any suggestions
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 31
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole liked her routines. The knowledge, that running through the motions of her morning was more muscle memory than anything else at this point, grounded her. She liked to start her days off early and today was no different; she had gotten up at 6AM and completed her morning workout and now, after a quick shower, she was braiding her hair while she listened to the sounds of her espresso maker whistling on the stove. Nicole let out a pleased sigh as the aroma spread through her small apartment. She knew she had enough time to enjoy her first cup of coffee while scrolling through the headlines before having to leave for the day. As far as a Thursday morning went she couldn’t ask for much more.

As usual she sipped the second cup from a to-go mug on her way to University, letting her eyes linger on the other passengers on the subway. Some had become a familiar sight to her by now;the burly man with the pale blue eyes, who always got on one station after her and appeared to work as a painter of some sort, if his speckled clothes were any indication.Or the pretty young mother who always had a paperback clutched in one hand, while the other rocked the stroller back and forth with practiced ease. It looked like she’d finished her last book and moved on to a different one, the cover bright orange in the dull lighting of the carriage. Nicole craned her head a little, trying to read the title.

She loved to people watch, to observe them and wonder about their lives and stories. Having been so caught up looking at the woman on the train, she had barely noticed it was her stop and barely managed to squeeze through the already closing doors in a flurry of red hair and long limbs. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Nicole made her way up the stairs of the platform.

She saw Rosita standing by the corner, waiting for her as usual.

Rosita and Nicole had met early on in University, in the first semester when they had been put together in the same group. Walking to classes together from the subway had seemed less intimidating back then, when they were newbies to their campus with it’s confusing building descriptions. Nicole remembers many mornings spent cursing as they found themselves on the wrong side of the vast spread of buildings, feeling incredibly glad to have Rosita beside her.

Now, well into their third year, they knew their way around with ease and had become best friends, but their shared walk to class had remained. Another part of her morning routine which Nicole cherished.

Rosita was in a bad mood, her usual big grin had been replaced by a scowl as she complained about the day ahead of them, “I swear Nic… Lowblaw had them schedule our course at 8AM on purpose just because she hates us so much.”

* * *

Nicole had to laugh as Rosita angrily yanked open the door to the classroom and bee lined to the very last row of desks, knowing full and well that as soon as Ms. Lowblaw would come in, she’d ask her to please come sit at the front.

Nicole slid into a seat in the second row, next to Chrissy who was already in her usual seat and threw her a knowing smile; “what do you think, how much class time will Rosita and Ms. Lowblaw waste today with their seat argument?”

“Oh at least 15 minutes, Rosie is in a _real_ mood today, she’s been bitching all the way here… Nicole bantered back, “she really needs to get laid I think”. The moment those words left her mouth she regretted them ever having left her mouth.

Of course Chrissy wouldn’t let that go, “Says you of all people? It’s been three months since you and Shae broke up Nicole!” Nicole mentally cursed herself as Chrissy kept going, “You haven’t even talked to another lesbian since then… at least let me download tinder for you.”

While Chrissy had been her rock during the break up she had begun pushing her to “put herself out there” again lately. Nicole knew she meant well, and part of her knew she was right, she still didn’t feel ready. She had been with Shae for three years, which to her at 23 felt like almost a lifetime.

It wasn’t even that she still missed her, to her surprise Nicole had been feeling more herself ever since Shae had broken up with her. She had initially been sad and cried, of course. At least a week had been spent clutching a bottle of red wine while she cried angry tears into Chrissy’s shoulder.

But then she had noticed she felt free. For the first time in a long time, Nicole felt truly tethered to herself. Her relationship with Shae had been serious from the get-go; Shae had always said she wanted to get engaged soon and get married. Nicole had been apprehensive at first, feeling l far too young for those kinds of big moves, but she had eventually let herself become swept up in the fantasy that someone was so sure about her.

Looking back now, she was glad their relationship had ended when it did without becoming any more serious than it already was. A few boxes of belongings, deleting their shared vacation calendar and an awkward goodbye with Shae’s sister was all it had taken to part ways again.

Now Nicole felt as if she could breathe again. Being with Shae had been addictive in the beginning, but destructive towards the end. Shae was beautiful, with her dark fiery gaze and the way she held herself, walking with a posture so straight and confident that it bordered on arrogance.

Nicole remembered when they had first met, how many summer nights they had spent sitting by the river wrapped up in conversation with the soft violin sounds of a street musician a few metres away. Cute dates in candle light and handwritten notes, lack of sleep because they couldn’t stop talking to each other or running their hands over each other, had characterised the beginning of their relationship. Shae had made her feel wanted and Nicole had fallen for it - hard.

But slowly as the honeymoon phase ended and the years dragged on, they began to clash more and fall into a very different type of routine. They had always argued a lot, Nicole had put it down to both her and Shae being strong willed and passionate at first, but eventually Shae would be mad at her without Nicole knowing what she’d done more often than not. Nicole began apologising out of habit, mainly because she found it too draining to keep arguing with Shae in those moments, hoping to keep the peace.

But instead of things getting better, they got worse, Shae began to criticise Nicole constantly, nag her about her choice in friends or call her selfish whenever Nicole wouldn’t give in to her will. Simple things like Nicole living on a different schedule; the fact that she liked to fall asleep early and get up early, had become a reason to argue. When Nicole wore heels on a night out Shae complained it made her look too short in comparison. The same confident and controlling energy that had drawn Nicole to Shae in the beginning, had begun to suffocate her. When Shae told her she wanted to break up, after a particularly heated fight, Nicole knew already knew deep down in that moment that it was for the best.

Their relationship had looked perfect from the outside; a med and law student power couple with copious shared interests, from museums and jazz to reading and rock climbing. Many of her friends had gasped in shock when she told them about the break up, not having thought it possible they could ever end.

But Chrissy and Rosita, who were closest to her, had been far less surprised: Rosita had slid a shot of tequila over to her and looked not the least bit sad for her friend when she mumbled under her breath about how Shae never deserved Nicole in the first place. Rosita and Nicole had gotten into a few fights over her relationship when she was still with Shae - she had seen how Nicole was the only one ever apologising and had called her out on being with a toxic person more than once, much to Nicole’s disdain. Looking back she had to admit her friend had been right, already seeing what she herself had been unable to see: she hadn’t been happy in her relationship with Shae for a long time and had stuck it out, hoping for a change, far too long.

Nicole let her attention drift back to class. Rosita had predictably been asked to _please_ join the class at the front and was now slouching next to her, doodling little dragons in her notebook that bore a suspicious resemblance to Ms. Lowblaw in front of them. She had angled her body away from class, so she could read her own powerpoint presentation to them word by word. Nicole rolled her eyes, for a class solely intended to teach them vital doctor patient communication skills, it sure did feel a lot like first grade storytime - only that nobody wanted to go sit on Ms. Lowblaw’s lap.

Chrissy leaned over Nicole, snatching Rosita’s pen out of her hand to scribble onto Nicole’s worksheet in her bubbly handwriting; “BAR later????” They didn’t even need to look at each other before they both nodded vigorously.

Going to the bar close to campus every Thursday and Friday was fairly common for all med students and doctors. However, since Nicole’s break up now that there was no more Shae to throw a jealousy fit, their friend group had made it a habit to spend at least three evenings a week there.

* * *

As the day dragged on, with more and more assigned reading and studying piling up on her To-Do List, Nicole could feel the tension settle between her shoulder blades. Everyone had said third year was going to be tougher but she hadn’t been prepared for just how much work would begin to pile up.

She’d have to work over the weekend for sure, she begrudgingly realised, as their last course of the day finished up and Dr. Holliday announced they’d do ABCDE Assessment role plays next week, which they definitely had to prepare for.

He knocked his knuckles onto the desk in his typical manner of signalling the end of class and took off his white coat to start packing his own bags, as his students scurried around the room shoving coats and stethoscopes into their backpacks in a hurry to leave this day behind them.

* * *

By the time Nicole, Chrissy and Rosita stepped outside, the air had already cooled down. It was still early in the year and while the warm air at noon could make you forget that, the chilly nights served as a sobering reminder that summer was still long way to go.

“Do you think he’ll be there?” Rosita asked, as she peered back to the hospital building they’d just exited.

Chrissy rolled her eyes, “girl he’s like ancient, can you stop being so obsessed with him?”

“I’m not obsessed with him….. and he isn’t even that old” Rosita shot back, speeding ahead of them to cross the street to the bar.

Shorty’s was the closest bar to campus, spacious and served fairly cheap drinks, which made it the obvious choice for the unofficial hangout spot for everyone from the hospital. Doctors and nurses, med students and the geeks from the Biophysics Research Department, tucked away in some deep corner of the hospital, all gathered here from the early afternoon onwards.

With Rosita and Chrissy busy discussing the merits of Dr. Holliday’s moustache when it came to oral sex, Nicole steered them towards a table close to the bar - with a perfect view of the bartender.

There had been a change in management about a year ago, two younger women now ran the bar. Apparently one of them was the niece of the old owner or something, if campus rumours were to be believed.

While a few new neon signs sporting lewd phrases had appeared and a nacho menu and the occasional quiz night had been added, the bar hadn’t changed all that much. The interior was still old wood and dark leather, the lighting dim and hazy, given that it was one of the few bars to still permit smoking. That was probably one of the reasons Dr. Holliday had now indeed made an appearance, sliding onto a bar stool right in front of the bartender, shooting her a smirk as he immediately began hand rolling a cigarette.

Nicole elbowed Rosita and tilted her head to where he was sitting. They all watched as the bartender leaned over the bar to greet him, her messy dark mane contrasting with her pale skin and striking blue eyes. Chrissy snickered as they watched Dr. Holliday, who had been the very definition of professional just half an hour ago as their teacher, chance a glance at the supple cleavage in front of him. While being allowed to smoke inside was one reason Dr. Holliday frequented the bar, the woman serving him his Whiskey was clearly reason number two.

“I can’t hear anything, can you guys?” Rosita mumbled around her beer, eyes wide as she tried to get a better look, “Do you think they are flirting?”

It was a silly game they had begun ever since frequenting the bar more. The new bartender, with her quite frankly terrible customer service and striking looks had caught the eye of Dr. Holliday and another doctor from their hospital, Dr. Dolls. The trio had been following the unfolding love triangle for weeks now with mounting interest, wondering if the two men knew that they each weren’t the only one flirting with the snarky brunette behind the counter and occasionally been seen to wander out of the STAFF ONLY door in the back with a visible hickey.

“She should go for Dolls, I would if I was her, he’s so hot. Have you seen his abs through his scrubs?” Chrissy sighed dreamily.

Nicole deadpanned, “You have a boyfriend”.

Chrissy shrugged in agreement but stuck out her tongue; “I do, but I have eyes too. David even agreed he was hot when I showed him his picture”.

“I don’t like him, he’s such a typical surgeon” Rosita butted in, “he can’t string two sentences together without looking like he wants to crawl out of his skin. Total lack of social skills. Can you imagine what sex with with a guy like that would even be like?”, she shuddered.

“I bet he’s a machine”, Chrissy made a lewd gesture with her arms and grinned cheekily, as the three of them burst out into laughter.

As their laughter was beginning to settle down again, Nicole noticed a woman making her way over from the bar. She was all legs in a tight skirt and dangerously high heels, weaving her way through the small crowd of people with graceful ease as if she was wearing sneakers. Nicole watched her deposit her glass of white wine and what looked like a heavy stack of papers and an iPad onto the table closest to theirs.

Nicole had noticed her before, she seemed to frequent the bar semi-regularly as well and her beautiful features and long shiny hair had caught Nicole’s eye many times before. She always looked somewhat out of place in the dark bar, dressed immaculately in her professional business attire. Nicole had reasoned she must work somewhere close by, what else would a woman like her be doing in a bar where most patrons wore rumpled button down shirts and hoodies, the typical aesthetic that easily identified them all as sleep deprived and busy med students or doctors.

Today was no different, she shrugged out of her blazer and neatly folded it over the back of her chair, leaving her in a silky pale pink blouse that dipped low on the front, leaving her collar bones exposed and a hint of bronzed cleavage just visible. Nicole briefly wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers along those collarbones under the smooth material. The woman was easily one of the hottest people she had ever seen, her slim and graceful body matching her face with the high cheekbones and soft lips perfectly. Nicole shook herself out of it, maybe Chrissy was right and getting laid was overdue if she was here, lusting over some random unsuspecting woman in a bar.

Just as she had resolved herself to stop leering, a movement distracted her - the woman blew a strand of hair from her face as she drew her eyebrows together, looking down at the papers. The expression of adorable confusion posed a contrast to her put together outfit, making her look a lot younger. Suddenly she glanced up, making direct eye contact with Nicole.

Nicole felt a blush creep up her neck and along her cheeks, she knew she’d been caught staring. Yet she found herself unable to look away as she noticed the rich green colour of the woman’s eyes, she had never seen a colour like that before. She felt uneasy, it was like that beautiful gaze was burning right through her, as if the woman knew Nicole had pictured running her hands under her blouse just seconds earlier.

The odd stare-down was interrupted by her friends, who she had all but forgotten about the moment her eyes settled on the gorgeous brunette, letting out a gasp next to her - Dr. Dolls had just entered the bar and was heading over to where the dark haired bartender was openly flirting with Dr. Holliday.

“Ohh drama mama” Rosita let out, her excitement at what would surely be an awkward situation palpable.

Dolls took a seat at the bar, nodding stiffly at his colleague and then shooting the bartender one of his rare smiles. The sight was still unusual for anyone who knew him from the hospital, where his demeanour was clinical and cold - any word he uttered seemed to be weighed for necessity beforehand and his face was always devoid of any emotion or hint to what he could be thinking. Even now he didn’t show his discomfort at the apparent competition by a colleague. The bartender for her part looked like she regretted ever setting a foot out the door today, her eyes wide and panicked.

Nicole laughed, “She clearly didn’t think that one through - hooking up with two people who work 500 metres from here.”

“Who do we think she’ll end up picking tonight?” Chrissy asked as they watched what seemed like a very strained conversation, both men pretending the other didn’t exist while the eyes of the brunette flitted between the both of them uneasily.

“Dolls. Look at where her arm is, she’s cleaning leaning towards him” Nicole stated.

Rosita, true to her fangirl status, had to protest “She was already making sex eyes at Dr. Holliday before Dolls even walked in, so I don’t think so.”

“Wanna put money on that?” Nicole smirked confidently, she was great at reading body language and she knew it.

“Tomorrow night’s drinks on whoever of you two loses” Chrissy chimed in, “and free drinks for me regardless”, she twirled her blonde hair around her finger, shooting them both an exaggerated wink.

Rosita and Nicole rolled their eyes at Chrissy, of course she’d jump at the opportunity to get free drinks, but they shook hands on it anyway and turned to look at the subject of their bet.

The situation at the bar seemed to have deteriorated even more. Dr. Holliday glared at his colleague like he wanted to draw a pistol from his belt as if he were in a wild west movie while Dolls for his part remained stiff backed with his gaze glued firmly to his beer in front of him. The bartender sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and raised her eyes up, as if the answer to her dilemma between the two hot men vying for her attention was going to magically drop down from the low ceiling.

“And which one of you is going to buy me a drink if she goes home with neither?”, the pretty woman from the table next to them was suddenly leaning against Rosita’s chair, her work abandoned as she grinned down at the three young women. She was even more beautiful up close, Nicole noted, her lashes long and thick around those captivating eyes and the graceful slope of her lips curling around a small smile.

Nicole inclined her head, looking back at the trio by the bar - mulling it over. “That won’t happen, she’s hooked up with someone almost every night we’ve been here” she finally decided, with Rosita nodding in agreement.

“In that case, I like the Chardonay here”, the woman laughed at Nicole, small crinkles forming around her eyes as she snapped her dark green gaze back from where she’d been watching the scene at the bar. It was clear that she was just as confident that she was the one to be winning this bet, amusement dancing in her gaze. Nicole was about to open her mouth to challenge her as to why she felt so sure, when the woman abruptly turned to walk back to her own table, the sway of her hips pronounced by her heels and tight skirt.

Nicole couldn’t help but stare at the firm swell of her ass as she bent over to stuff her paperwork back into her handbag, Chrissy and Rosita snickering next to her.

“Dude she was totally hitting on you” Rosita whispered, far too loudly, into her ear.

Nicole shook her head, no way this woman in her fancy clothes even noticed a student like her, “she was probably just bored” she murmured distractedly, eyes still glued to the slim figure of the woman arranging her belongings.

“Babygirl you ready to go?”, the dark haired bartender was suddenly next to the pretty woman, a leather Jacket thrown over her low cut tank top and made a motion to grab her wrist.

“Isn’t your shift longer?” The smaller of the two women laughed back but was clearly already slipping back into her blazer and coat as the bartender yanked her towards the door impatiently, merely grunting in response to the shorter woman’s question. Nicole watched them make their way to the exit -their hands clutched together the pretty woman, who had been standing across from her just a minute earlier, was now trailing behind the blue eyed beauty. Just before the pair left the bar she turned around again, eyes finding Nicole’s and winking at her as she mouthed _I win_. Nicole blinked in confusion.

“What the fuck was that” Chrissy burst out at the same time that Rosita blurted “Babygirl? Are they like polygamists?”

Nicole just shrugged and toyed with the label on her beer, not really wanting to join the wild speculations of her friends about the bartender and their attractive table neighbour. An uneasy feeling had settled in her stomach when she had heard the term of endearment. She knew the woman was clearly a few years older than them and not flirting with her earlier, regardless of what Rosita had said, but the reality of seeing her with the hot bartender still got to her more than it should have.

* * *

Nicole didn’t even know this woman, before tonight she had been nothing more than a beautiful customer at the same bar who she liked to look at from afar. There was no reason that she should be upset she was with someone else. In fact, the bartender with the killer dimples and cool leather jacket being her (polygamist?) girlfriend made more sense than anything else, it explained why she frequented the bar so much.

Despite all this, Nicole found herself replaying those few moments of eye contact all night. The playful smile the woman had shot her as she had challenged them to a bet, the crease of her eyebrows and the almost childish joy, as she mouthed _I win,_ kept appearing before her eyes as Nicole drifted in and out of a restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from Europe and go to Med School here, so please excuse the fact that to readers from the US this probably seems like a shitty depiction of Med School. However I'm not really comfortable writing about the American style education system since I'm not very familiar with it.
> 
> This first chapter is intended to set the scene a bit, introduce the characters and provide some backstory on Nicole (shoutout to my ex for the lovely Shae Pressman inspiration xoxo)
> 
> Any and all feedback is always welcome, I'm an absolute fanfic newbie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the next chapter into two as it was getting far too long otherwise.

“Thank fucking god it’s Friday.” Rosita huffed, as she let her notes drop on their table in the library, the loud thump garnering them more than a few angry looks from the other students.

Everyone around them looked to be in a similar state as the three of them; worn out by the week, in desperate need of caffeine and by the looks of Rosita’s scowl, possibly a few shots of tequila. The Library wasn’t the best place to study, getting a table was notoriously hard and the only coffee was an overpriced murky liquid out of an old spluttering machine that tasted more like dishwater than something you’d willingly pay for. However, it was more convenient than going home in the middle of the day and Nicole liked to study in the company of Chrissy and Rosita, the shared suffering made it all more bearable to memorise the biochemistry involved in the healing of a fracture.

As she looked at their study set up, Nicole couldn’t help but grin at how it reflected their individual personalities so perfectly. Nicole liked to study using Anki, the sensible and time efficient solution that Rosita dubbed “Hideous, complicated to use and only suitable for nerds and people like Nic - the freak who irons her bedsheets.” The brunette meanwhile preferred to rely on a battered notebook, each page adorned with messy post-it notes that made Nicole’s fingers itch to sort them and her head hurt. Her friend was brilliant, probably one of the most intelligent students of their year and that was the only reason someone as unorganised as Rosita managed to do so well in her studies. Chrissy was the polar opposite to Rosita, she was a hard worker and put in the hours at the desk to maintain her grades. She favoured a more thorough and organised approach, like Nicole, but surpassed the red head by handwriting all her notes in her pretty writing, using a million highlighters and even adding sketches. Her secret passion for studyblog aesthetics was barely concealed at this point and Nicole wouldn’t be surprised if she had her own.

It was early afternoon and Nicole was more than happy for the day to come to an end and crawl into bed later to catch up on some much needed sleep. The week had been tiring and she had slept poorly last night, waking up to actually feel _less_ rested than when she had gotten into bed. Nicole knew exactly why she hadn’t slept well, but had desperately tried to push last night’s weird encounter at the bar out of her mind.For the most part it had worked; her classes and the studying had taken over all of her attention and by this time of day her mind was too crowded with information and facts to focus on much else.

With a sigh she leaned back in her chair, trying to work out the kinks in her neck by rolling her head from side to side, “I’m ready to hit the bar, you guys coming?”

Both Chrissy and Rosita seemed to be faring better than her, still determined to finish more work and told her to go ahead already. Nicole shrugged and packed up her stuff to head over to Shorty’s. 5PM was absolutely reasonable for the first beer of the day, alone or not, she reassured herself as she slipped her dark green bomber jacket over her blouse on her way out of the stuffy library.

* * *

Apart from a couple sitting in one of the corner booths, Shorty’s was empty when Nicole got there. To her relief the woman behind the bar wasn’t the same one as last night, it was the other owner of the bar - a woman with chin length red hair who referred to almost every single customer, male or female, as ‘bitch’.

Nicole slid onto a stool at the empty counter and ordered her usual beer, the house brand was something local with a colourful label and a surprisingly clean taste that she had quickly grown fond of. Accepting the chilled bottle that was promptly slid her way, Nicole nodded in thanks at the bartender and let her thoughts wander as she savoured the first sips. Not for the first time she wondered how two people clearly so ill suited for any type of customer service could have thought it was a good idea to take over a bar, _together_.

The brief touch of a hand on her lower back startled Nicole out of her thoughts. A small body pressed close to her own as a woman climbed onto the bar stool right next to hers and dumped a large handbag on the counter between them as she unwrapped a giant fuzzy scarf from around her neck.

“Hi!” The woman from last night grinned at her.

Nicole noticed that it was a full grin that spread over her whole face and reached her eyes in a way that was genuine and a stark contrast to the way most people smiled. The woman giggled a little and Nicole couldn’t help think how _adorable_ she looked in the daylight. She was in her work clothes, as always, but when Nicole had noticed her from afar the times before, the careful way she dressed herself, coupled with her incredibly figure had led her to assume she would probably be somewhat arrogant - the way people who are attractive and aware of it tend to be. She hadn’t expected to be met with _giggles_ from someone who looked like she just walked out of a Hugo Boss advertisement.

“Umm Hi.” She replied, still processing the fact that the stranger had chosen to squeeze herself right next to Nicole when the entire place was practically empty. Nicole wasn’t even sure if the woman recognised her from last night.

Apparently she did. “I believe you owe me a drink…” the woman was still smiling at her, a curious look on her face as she fished for her name.

“Nicole.” Nicole answered with a small smile of her own before her competitive side took over; “But I don’t believe that bet even counts, now that I know you hustled us!”

The woman made an exaggerated show of looking at Nicole in mock offence, gasping and placing a hand over her heart, pretending she didn’t know what Nicole was talking about.

“You made a bet about your own girlfriend, that’s hardly fair.” Nicole argued as she rolled her eyes a little too forcefully to still be playful. It wasn’t the woman’s fault that Nicole felt a pang of irrational jealousy about her being taken, but she still felt the sting from when the realisation had hit her last night. Nicole didn’t really know what kind of game the woman had been playing yesterday and she didn’t know what to think of their whole current interaction.

Now the woman looked confused in earnest, for a short moment, before her small frame started vibrating with laughter, almost making Nicole worry she was going to fall off the high stool.

“She’s my sister. Wynonna is my sister. My sister who would rather shoot herself in the foot than confront a problem head on.” She explained through her laughter.

She was still giggling as Nicole processed that information - she could see the resemblance between them now that she thought about it and _sure,_ babygirl could also be a sisterly term of endearment. Leave it to the lesbian to assume two women holding hands were screwing. The fact that her friends had also automatically assumed they were a couple thankfully made the embarrassment burn a little less.

“I’m Waverly, I’m so sorry I haven’t even introduced myself yet! How rude of me…” the short woman, _Waverly_ , began to ramble - clearly nervous as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, cocking her head to the side a little as she peered at Nicole all while still talking at her with breakneck speed.

The tall red head was caught up in her own thoughts. Had Nicole made her uncomfortable assuming she was queer? Nicole began to feel guilty. From what she gathered from their short interaction just now, it was clear that Waverly was a very tactile, outgoing (and probably straight) person - and very clearly not dating her _sister_.

Nicole shook her head a little at herself, she really did wear rainbow goggles too much, and shot Waverly a smile, a genuine one this time, with her dimples popping out. “I’m so embarrassed now! I shouldn’t have assumed…” she admitted. “However you still hustled us if it was your own sister!”

Waverly seemed to visibly relax now that Nicole had picked up their easy banter again and grinned cheekily. Waving her hand in an ‘all is forgotten and forgiven’ motion she offered to buy Nicole a drink to make up for it - the red head behind the bar letting out a delighted “Bitch!” when she returned from the storage room and spotted the short brunette waving at her.

Nicole found herself surprised by how easy it was for them to slip into a conversation. Waverly told her she was a lawyer, three years older than Nicole and clearly already very accomplished for her age. It was cute how she excitedly waved her hands around explaining her firm’s work, something about representing green energy companies and facilitating partnerships with big companies seeking to implement more sustainable alternatives. While it was actually interesting most of her work talk went right over Nicole’s head, as her eyes traced over the woman leaning against the bar next to her. It was impossible to not get distracted. She was even more breathtaking than last night, all high energy levels and sparkling green eyes as her passion for her work clearly took over. Nicole noted that Waverly was good at talking; her stories were genuinely funny and Nicole particularly enjoyed the little rambling detours she went on, but simultaneously Waverly was also a great listener - angling her body towards Nicole fully and nodding to show she was following along. Much to her surprise, Nicole even found herself telling Waverly about her recent break up with Shae, something about the easy energy between them making her feel safe and Waverly’s insightful questions ending up being more helpful than Nicole had anticipated. Nicole couldn’t remember the last time she had encountered someone like Waverly and had such a great conversation in a setting that would ordinarily lead to awkward small talk. It felt as if they had instantly clicked and Nicole found herself thinking they could definitely become friends, no matter how awkward their initial meeting had gone.

By the time Nicole remembered to check her phone it was almost 9PM. She was on her fourth beer and the bar around them had gotten considerably more crowded, meaning Waverly had shifted her stool closer to Nicole’s a few times now but they still had to lean towards each other to be heard. Nicole opened her messages and saw two texts from a few hours ago. Chrissy had been asking if she was still at the bar, followed by a second text half an hour later. When she hadn’t replied her friends had assumed she had gone home and let her know that they were going home as well. Nicole knew she should have felt at least a little guilty about completely forgetting about her friends but she knew she wouldn’t have wanted to trade these hours of conversation with Waverly for anything.

Conscious of the time and just how long they had been talking, Nicole looked up from her phone, about to apologise to Waverly for hogging her, when she caught Waverly staring at her. Waverly’s lips were a little parted as her eyes very clearly dipped into the collar of Nicole’s blouse, she had a habit of leaving the top buttons unbuttoned rather low and apparently it didn’t go unappreciated by the short brunette. Nicole felt her chest flush as her head began to spin a little - maybe Waverly wasn’t that straight after all?

Waverly realised she had been caught and she snapped her gaze back up to Nicole’s face, the hint of a blush spreading over her nose as she tried to cover it up by ordering another glass of wine. All thoughts of letting the night come to an end forgotten, Nicole couldn’t help the small flicker of hope that began to burn in her chest, alongside the clear pull of desire in her belly as she watched the muscles of Waverly’s jaw play under her skin as she chatted with the bartender.

* * *

It was past 11PM by the time Nicole unlocked the door to her place, the neat and ordered space with it’s soft hues of blue a contrast to the dark bar with it’s loud music. But it wasn’t the change in noise level and light that made her ears ring, it was the hours she had spent with Waverly. She still didn’t know how to read Waverly, after she had caught her staring there had been no second moment like that, but regardless she had had a great time, their conversation flowing effortlessly. Nicole had learned that Waverly refused to use swear words, that the corners of her eyes crinkled when she laughed and that she busied herself with obscure historical research in her free time.

She had felt disappointed when they had eventually parted ways after Nicole failed to stifle the third yawn in under a minute, with Waverly all but shooing her out of the bar.

Before Waverly turned into the entrance right next door, apparently she and her sister lived above the bar, she had thrust her phone at Nicole, all but demanding her to put her number in so that Waverly could text her the address of the café with the “best vegan chocolate cake to ever touch your tastebuds”. Not really a fan of Veganism, Nicole ranked her interest in going to a vegan café with their hipster customers only slightly above watching gay men mud wrestle, but Waverly had looked at her in a way that made it clear there was no saying no - not that Nicole would have ever been able to in the first place, she had become quite taken with the shorter woman in the span of a few hours.

* * *

Nicole didn’t really expect Waverly to text her so when an unsaved number popped up on her screen on Sunday, asking her if she wanted to go on a spontaneous chocolate cake adventure, she was pleasantly surprised. Normally she would have spent the day studying a little more and then curled up on the couch with some popcorn and Golden Girls playing on the screen. Instead Nicole sent back a reply saying she would meet Waverly at the café and scrambled to her bedroom to find something more suitable than the ratty sweats she had pulled on in the morning. She knew that if Rosita could have seen her she would have had a field day making fun of Nicole for the amount of different outfits she tried on. Nicole knew it was silly and yet she found herself wanting to look good for Waverly. She eventually settled on a maroon sweater that looked casual enough while simultaneously hugging her figure, her long legs accentuated by light washed jeans paired with docs. Feeling self conscious about her hair which definitely screamed ‘weekend’, she tugged a beanie over her head on her way out the door.

The place was close to the bar and campus- _and to where Waverly lives_ her brain screamed -meaning it only took Nicole a few subway stops. Waverly was just walking up to the café at the same time that Nicole got there, her nose pink from the cool air. Seeing her outside of her work clothes was very different and Nicole had to catch her breath for a moment. She had her hair up in a messy bun and her expensive pristine clothes had been replaced by vintage jeans and a colourful knit sweater peeking out through her coat. Compared to the put together lawyer Nicole had come to get to know, this version of Waverly was far more domestic and soft.

Waverly pulled her in for a hug as a greeting, like it was the most natural thing for them, pressing her small frame tightly against Nicole’s longer body for a short moment, Nicole’s hands instinctively slipping between Waverly’s coat and around her waist. Tactile, _right_ , Nicole reminded herself and fought the urge to prolong their hug as her fingers grazed the sliver of warm skin where Waverly’s sweater had ridden up.

“I’m so excited, I’m glad you had time today.” Waverly beamed at Nicole as she opened the door to a café with soft music and fairy lights hanging from the high ceiling.

Waverly dragged her onto a plushy sofa in the back and immediately launched into a story about how her morning had started with her sister almost burning the apartment down in an attempt to make pancakes, so that by the time the waiter came with their cake Nicole felt like their evening on Friday had never ended. She marvelled at how comfortable it felt being here with Waverly, eating surprisingly good vegan cake as they traded stories. Unconsciously she had moved her arm to the back of the sofa, grazing Waverly’s shoulder ever so slightly and she had to bite down a smile when Waverly leaned further into it.When Waverly excused herself to go to the bathroom, Nicole immediately missed the warmth of her thigh pressed against her own on the narrow sofa.

Nicole knew she was in trouble; she had felt a pull towards Waverly from the first time she had seen her but after getting to know her she realised it wasn’t just her looks that attracted her to the short woman, she really liked Waverly and Nicole knew that if she wasn’t careful this could quickly develop into a crush.

* * *

Nicole was wedged between Chrissy and Rosita in her living room, ‘The Bold Type’ long forgotten as it continued to play in the background. Her friends were far too busy teasing Nicole about her crush on Waverly. Nicole was adamant; trying to argue that _no, it wasn’t a crush, they were just friends, she barely knew Waverly and she didn’t even know if she was gay_ but it all fell on deaf ears. Rosita kept making jokes about Nicole’s new ‘Sugar Mommy’ which just made Nicole want to shove her to the floor with how insufferable she was being. Nicole was actually more than a little worried, because the one week that lay between their meeting and now was all it had taken for her to realise it was pointless to deny she indeed had a crush on Waverly. A real proper **crush** that made the corners of her mouth curl up in a grin whenever she received a text from Waverly, a crush that had her frequenting Shorty’s far more than usual just so she could ‘accidentally’ meet the brunette and a crush that was making it increasingly hard not to let her eyes dip to the woman’s lips whenever they were face to face.

Chrissy, ever the more sensitive friend, saw how deep Nicole was actually in with this woman; “Maybe you should go on a date.” She suggested.

“Ask her on a date?” Nicole spluttered, already worrying about what it would do to their budding friendship if Waverly wasn’t actually gay. She liked the small woman and had already grown fond of having her in her life, Nicole didn’t want to risk losing that over an awkward situation.

“No, Nic! With someone else, download tinder or something and find a distraction to get her out of your head.”

Chrissy sighed at where Nicole’s mind was at. She for her part didn’t agree with Rosita’s assessment that Waverly was definitely a little queer and into Nicole. Chrissy was convinced the petite woman was straight and didn’t want to see her friend heartbroken again this shortly after her breakup with Shae.

On her other side Rosita perked up at that suggestion. “Yeah a good one night stand is exactly what you need. You know what they say… to get over somebody…” she waggled her eyebrows at Nicole as she trailed off.

Nicole rubbed her hand over her face, she didn’t feel like going on a date and the whole set up of online dating made her feel weird, but she knew she didn’t want to get her fingers burned on a straight girl crush either. “What the hell…” she mumbled “…why not?”

Three quarters of a bottle of tequila later Nicole had a profile with a terrible bio, curtesy of Rosita Bustillos, and already over 50 matches. The fact that it was her face they were swiping with seemed like a small irrelevant detail as her friends hogged her phone, barely letting Nicole see the pictures of the women they were chattering about. She resigned herself to clutching the tequila bottle and focusing her attention on the TV in front of them.

“What time does Holliday’s class finish this Friday?” Chrissy suddenly asked Nicole.

“6:30 PM, why?”

Chrissy furrowed her brows for a minute, looking deep in thought before she turned back to Rosita, telling her “Yeah that works.” Completely ignoring Nicole’s question.

Nicole watched Rosita rapidly type away on Nicole’s phone, a satisfied smirk playing over her features, before she turned to Nicole to proudly announce “It means you can totally make your hot date at 7.”

Nicole groaned, she really should have seen this coming. “Rosita you can’t just agree on a date _for_ me, what if I don’t even like her? I don’t even know what she looks like, come on!”

Rosita seemed completely unfazed by the scolding tone of Nicole’s voice; “Oh you’ll like her.”

She threw the phone back into Nicole’s lap, the app still open on the profile of a gorgeous brunette. Despite still being annoyed at her friends’ antics, Nicole had to admit that they hadn’t completely missed the mark. Jolene had pretty brown eyes with thick lashes and ‘a passion for baking’, which if it weren’t for the photo of her holding a tray of cupcakes Nicole would have assumed was a weed reference. As far as Tinder dates went Nicole figured this wouldn’t be all that terrible, Jolene looked nice and polite and even used proper grammar, how bad could a date with her be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's date with Jolene doesn't go the way she anticipated.

It turned out that a date with Jolene could, in fact, be very very bad. Nicole had been at Shorty’s for half an hour and Jolene had barely shut up about her banana muffins the entire time. Had it been Waverly talking then Nicole would have probably found it cute, but Jolene’s voice was high pitched and entirely too loud for the corner where they were sitting and she kept hitting Nicole’s arm whenever she laughed at her own jokes, her own _jokes about baking_. Nicole could feel a headache building and regretted the fact that she had ever let Rosita and Chrissy talk her into this in her tequila induced haze.

As Nicole sipped her beer and wondered how long it was necessary to stay on a bad date without seeming completely rude, Jolene kept talking at her, oblivious to the fact that she was mainly talking to herself at this point of the night. Jolene was pressing closer to Nicole and twirling a strand of hair around her finger in what would perhaps have been a seductive move - if Nicole were deaf.

She tried to put a little distance between them and glanced over to the bar, Wynonna had been glaring at her most of the evening and it was starting to make Nicole feel somewhat uneasy. While Waverly had formally introduced them to each other one evening, they hadn’t exchanged more than a handful of words so far and Nicole really didn’t understand what she could have said in those brief interactions to deserve such an angry stare. Right now Wynonna was texting underneath the counter of the bar, ignoring the two guys talking at her in a clear attempt to order. Nicole sighed in relief, at least she wasn’t shooting daggers in her direction anymore and tried to turn her attention back to Jolene.

Jolene’s hand had been gradually making it’s way up Nicole’s thigh and while the red head had laughed politely and moved it back onto Jolene’s lap twice now, the dark haired woman really didn’t seem to get the hint. Despite their terrible conversation, if Jolene’s monologue even deserved to be called that, Nicole had still been considering going home with her in the beginning of the night. Rosita had made a valid point when she told her that perhaps a hook up was exactly what Nicole needed to set her head straight again. It had been a while since she and Shae broke up and perhaps a night of no strings attached sex would do her some good. However, the pushy way that Jolene kept feeling her up made Nicole increasingly uncomfortable, she herself was a fan of consent and nothing was more off-putting than someone who wasn’t in tune with the other person’s body. Nicole was practically off her chair with how far she was moving away from Jolene and still the woman kept reaching her for her knee under the table.

Nicole turned back to the bar, seeking an escape, perhaps one of her classmates was there who would see her and come over to their table. To Nicole's delight, her eyes immediately fell on Waverly who had found her way into the bar and was now leaning over the counter talking to Wynonna, both of them occasionally glancing over to where Nicole was sitting. She was wearing high waisted slacks today and Nicole’s brain short circuited at the sight of her firm ass being pushed out even more with how Waverly was arching her back and leaning closer to Wynonna. That short vision alone did more for her than Jolene’s aggressive hands had all night. Catching her eye, Waverly gave Nicole a small wave and a tight lipped smile that looked a little sad. Nicole’s face scrunched up in worry, the usually cheerful smaller woman looked genuinely upset and she immediately felt her chest ache, wanting to go over to find out what had happened and comfort her. 

Jolene, surprisingly, noticed her attention had shifted and turned to look to the bar as well, “Friend of yours?”

“Yeah. Actually, I’m just going to go say hi.” Nicole jumped at the chance to go make sure Waverly was alright and simultaneously avoid being felt up by Jolene the hobby baker any longer.

Jolene, however, got up with her and followed her to the bar, “Sounds like a plan Nicky, I could use another drink.” She kept using the nickname that Nicole had already told her she didn’t like in the first two minutes of their date.

As they approached the bar Wynonna just rolled her eyes at Nicole and turned around, something was clearly up with the blue eyed bartender tonight.

“Your sister really knows how charm a customer.” Nicole tried to joke when she reached Waverly but the smaller woman barely smiled, her eyes fixed on Jolene who was hovering closely behind Nicole’s shoulder.

“Hey.” Nicole tried again, stepping closer into Waverly’s space and reaching out to slip an arm around her shoulder in a loose hug. Waverly looked at her for a short moment before she reciprocated the greeting and leaned in for a hug - pulling Nicole in tight and pressing the heels of her palms into the red heads back. The hug lasted longer than their normal hugs and when they untangled themselves again, Waverly left one hand on the taller woman’s waist as she immediately went back to staring at Jolene - her face looking almost _jealous_. Jolene for her part was looking Waverly up and down with a challenging expression on her face, one eyebrow raised.

Feeling the tension, Nicole awkwardly introduced them to each other, hovering in between the two women with her back leaning against the bar, not sure where to look or lean. Nicole knew she was on a date with Jolene but Waverly was clearly upset about something and all her instincts screamed to get closer to the green eyed beauty. She had already noticed that whenever she was near Waverly she could feel her own body gravitate closer to her, the pull Waverly had on Nicole was impossible to fight against.

For the first time that night, Nicole truly appreciated Jolene’s existence when the dark haired woman turned her attention away from the stare down she had been engaging in with Waverly, in favour of loudly pestering Wynonna about another drink.

“Are you on a date?” Waverly blurted out the second Jolene’s back was turned.

“Yeah.” Nicole turned to Waverly, resting her arm on the bar behind the shorter woman, crowding into her space, a habit she seemed to have picked up around the short brunette.

Waverly’s expression darkened, it was like a curtain had been drawn and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. “Oh. I didn’t know that you -”, was all she mumbled before her eyes flickered back to Jolene.

“Well, do you like her?” She asked Nicole, her voice unusually clipped as she straightened her back and looked up at Nicole defiantly.

Nicole couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, she turned her head to see that Jolene was still busy trying to get Wynonna’s attention and leaned down to whisper conspiratorially in Waverly’s ear, “No, it’s the absolute worst date I’ve ever been on.” Nicole felt more than saw Waverly shiver as her breath tickled the brunette’s ear. Partly wanting to elicit that reaction again, partly feeling the urge to justify herself Nicole added that she had essentially been peer-pressured into it all by her friends. 

Waverly seemed to relax at her admission and pulled back to give Nicole a small smile from where their faces still hovered closely together. Nicole could smell her perfume and couldn’t help it when her eyes lingered a little too long on Waverly’s pink lips that were curling into the smile more, now that the brunette noticed where the taller woman’s attention lay.

The moment was interrupted by Jolene’s irritating voice, making Nicole and Waverly turn to where she was hovering close again.

“Nicky! This bar sucks and that trashy bartender is so rude! What do you say, why don’t we go back to my place cutie?” Jolene reached out to hook her fingers into the front of Nicole’s jeans, once again clearly oblivious to how ill-received her advances were by the red head.

Nicole felt Waverly stiffen next to her and before she could figure out how to turn Jolene down, Waverly had wrapped an arm around her hip and all but yanked Nicole back into her space with a show of force that was surprising given her slim frame.

“ _Nicole_ is not going home with you or anywhere else for that matter and that bartender is my sister you shit strumpet!”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. The Waverly she had come to know was never anything but polite and she hadn’t expected the same woman who used ‘fudge’ to go and insult someone she’d just met, it seemed wildly out of character for her. 

Jolene seemed equally taken aback by Waverly’s outburst and only stared in affront as Waverly grabbed Nicole’s wrist, spinning her around to drag her through the crowd.

* * *

Waverly pushed Nicole through the STAFF ONLY door into an even more dimly lit room which was full of shelves that were overflowing with boxes of liquor and napkins. Trying to suppress the thoughts of Wynonna having probably had sex with her teachers in this very room, Nicole turned to Waverly, “Waves, what the hell?”

Waverly was leaning with her back against the door, from what Nicole could make out in the bad lighting her chest was heaving and her features were drawn in a look of determination. Nicole took a step closer, trying to peer into her eyes but Waverly had averted her gaze. She didn’t fully understand what had happened just now but Nicole was growing increasingly sure that the shorter woman was actually jealous. Feeling a surge of confidence at the possibility that her feelings might be reciprocated, Nicole decided to take a chance. She reached out to hook a finger under Waverly’s chin to get her to look up at her, nerves tightening in her stomach.

When Waverly tilted her head up and their eyes connected Nicole felt the intensity swirling in those green eyes shoot straight to her core. _Waverly was definitely jealous_.

Waverly surged forward, both hands coming to tangle in Nicole’s T-shirt as she pulled the taller woman down towards her so their lips could meet. Nicole was quick to catch up, eagerly pressing her lips against Waverly’s in what soon turned into an open mouthed kiss.

Nicole slid her hands around Waverly’s waist, the tips of her fingers coming to rest on the curve of her ass as she used their height difference to press the shorter woman firmly against the door. Waverly kissed the way the spoke, with passion and with her hands everywhere. Nicole felt like she was burning as Waverly cupped her jaw firmly with one hand while the other slid under the fabric of her shirt and over the bare skin of Nicole’s back, her movements confident. 

The kiss escalated quickly, the intensity building as Waverly pulled Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth and slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. As she tangled one hand in the back of the red head’s hair to guide her and deepen the kiss, all Nicole could do was groan at the slight sting. She had never been kissed like this, with this much fire and she could already feel herself growing wet, her hips pressing closer into Waverly in desperate need of friction.

Waverly pulled back slightly, panting against Nicole’s lips, sneaking kisses in between her words and unable to keep her distance as she asked, “How far is your place?”

“15 minutes with an Uber but don’t you live upstairs?” Nicole leaned down to ghost her lips along Waverly’s neck, revelling in the gasp she elicited when she licked along her thrumming pulse point.

“Sister. She always interrupts.” Was all Waverly managed to bite out as she fumbled with her phone trying to order an Uber, her voice dripping with arousal. The fluorescent light from her screen was casting her in a blue glow. Her cheeks were flushed a dark red and her lips were bruised from their heavy making out. Nicole thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Waverly pressed one more heavy kiss to Nicole’s lips before she spun around and pulled Nicole out of the storage room and through the bar to their waiting Uber outside. Once again all Nicole could do was follow, letting the small woman drag her much taller frame along. Nicole barely registered Wynonna’s hooting before Waverly yanked her to where poor Timothy was waiting for them in a black Honda.

The ride to Nicole’s place was a blur, Waverly was practically in Nicole’s lap by the time they rounded the first corner, her own desperation obvious as she ground down against Nicole’s thigh. Nicole briefly thought back to the statistics she’d had to memorise about the severe injuries one risked by not wearing a seatbelt, but then Waverly let out a moan and she couldn't think at all anymore. Waverly's moan was quiet and breathy, clearly she hadn’t intended to let it slip out and that thought turned Nicole on even more, she wanted to hear that sound again, preferably louder.

* * *

Nicole was relieved when they were piling out of the car and rushing up the stairs to her flat, Waverly’s shirt had come untucked in the car and Nicole’s only coherent thought was stripping her out of her clothes and putting her hands and lips all over that smooth body. Nicole made quick work of Waverly’s clothes as she manoeuvred them into her bedroom, leaving the shorter woman in nothing but her bra and panties by the time Nicole gently shoved her onto the bed.

It was clear that Waverly hadn’t anticipated this night would end in sex for her. She was wearing a simple black thong, the type that was manufactured for functionality rather than looks and doesn’t leave any lines under the thin fabric of slacks, paired with a skin coloured bra which was a shade lighter than her golden skin. She still looked hotter than any other woman Nicole had ever had in her bed. She didn’t know where to let her eyes settle with all the olive skin that was on display, her hands itching to touch.Waverly’s body was incredible; she was slim and delicate, her collarbones and hip bones jutting out sharply but at the same time she had smooth muscles that explained her strength - her abs clearly visible and her biceps taut as she leaned back on her elbows.

Nicole slipped out of her jeans which Waverly had unbuttoned after she had yanked Nicole’s shirt off impatiently somewhere in the hallway. Waverly’s eyes traced over Nicole’s body, darkening at the matching set of lilac underwear, possessiveness playing over her features as she revelled in the fact that Nicole had gone home with her and not the darker haired woman who the lace had initially been intended for.She sat up, sliding her hands around a pale creamy waist to pull Nicole on top of her into another bruising kiss.

When she felt their bare skin press against each other Nicole groaned into Waverly's mouth in painful arousal. Waverly’s body was radiating heat and she hastily reached behind the smaller woman to unhook her bra, already addicted to the feel of her skin and needing more. Waverly mimicked her motions, sitting up again and immediately kissing down Nicole’s neck to focus her attention on the red heads pale breasts. Nicole cradled her head and pressed Waverly closer to where she wanted her, her breath coming in short spurts as Waverly lavished her breasts with attention.

When Waverly took one of her nipples in her mouth to gently scrape her teeth over the hard bud while looking up at her through her lashes, Nicole decided she couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing Waverly’s jaw with both hands and guiding her into a kiss that was all tongue she pushed Waverly into the mattress underneath her. Nicole ran her hand down Waverly’s chest, briefly toying with her dusty nipples, teasing them with her fingers and giving them a light tug that made the shorter woman’s chest arch up.

She was far too impatient to properly focus on the small perky breasts and if the way that Waverly was bucking against Nicole’s thigh was any indication, she wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to wait any longer. Nicole dragged Waverly’s soaked thong down her legs and settled on top of her more firmly, with her own hips between the legs of the shorter woman.

Using her hands Nicole guided Waverly to spread her legs, leaning back on her heels to take her in for a moment. Waverly looked absolutely wrecked. Her long hair was fanned out over Nicole’s pillows and her eyes were hooded, her entire body was trembling in anticipation and abundant wetness was glistening between the legs she spread so willingly for the red head.

“Nicole, please.” She gasped out, her voice rough with arousal as her chest heaved. Nicole leaned down to tug at Waverly’s lower lip with her teeth, soothing the sting with her tongue.

“Tell me how you like it.” She asked the brunette as she ran her hands along trembling thighs towards her hips, kneading the firm muscles a little roughly in a way that made Waverly moan unabashedly.

“I need your fingers, two.” The fact that Waverly wasn’t shy about knowing exactly what she wanted made Nicole bite back a moan of her own and shattered any remaining thoughts she'd had of taking this slow.

Nicole slid her fingers through Waverly’s slick folds and that initial contact already made Waverly shudder, she was dripping with want and need so Nicole decided not to tease her. They were both far too wound up already and when she slowly pushed two of her fingers into tight heat she couldn’t tell who of them was moaning into their kiss.

Nicole started slow, letting Waverly get used to the stretch and the friction of Nicole rocking in and out of her. When Waverly wrapped a leg around Nicole’s back she increased her speed a little, focusing on letting her fingers press against the front of Waverly’s walls with every thrust. Waverly’s pants began to turn into moans as their kiss turned messy and uncoordinated, teeth clashing more than once. Nicole could feel Waverly’s walls fluttering around her fingers, restricting her movement as Waverly used the leg hooked around her to pull Nicole closer, deeper.

Nicole slowed her thrusting and crooked her fingers, pressing them deep to where Waverly needed her and strumming them along her walls in small circles.

Nicole couldn’t help but feel pride surge through her as Waverly began to tremble, her orgasm hitting her with full force. Waverly dug her hands into Nicole’s back, needing something to tether her as Nicole kept up her movements and Waverly’s first orgasm bled directly into a second, even bigger one. Waverly’s hips canted up, rocking deeper into Nicole’s hand that was fucking her as her whole body shook.

When she finally started coming down, the fluttering of her walls tapering down a little, Nicole made sure to stroke her through the aftershocks gently, giving her something to hold onto for a short moment before she removed her hand, wiping it on the sheets.

“Oh my god, you’re incredibly at that.” Waverly laughed, pulling Nicole down on top of her and wrapping her legs around the taller woman’s back.

With a lazy smile Nicole pressed a kiss to her skin where she was nuzzling against Waverly’s sweaty neck, both taking a moment to calm their breaths and replenish their much needed oxygen debt.

Once she had recovered, Waverly used the fact that she still had her legs wrapped around Nicole to her advantage and rolled them over, still gasping a little at the aftershocks of her orgasm when her soaked pussy settled on top of Nicole’s stomach. It made Nicole want to bury her fingers in her again but clearly the brunette had plans of her own.

Waverly moved further down Nicole’s body so she could rid her of her panties, settling between her legs as she began to kiss from her knee along Nicole’s thigh, occasionally nipping at the pale flesh with her teeth.

Just before she reached Nicole’s soaked folds Waverly sat up again, raking a hand through her hair and using it’s length to knot it around itself in a messy bun. The practiced flick of her wrist, coupled with the way her eyes never once left Nicole’s, had the red head clenching around nothing and biting her lip so hard she was afraid she might break the skin.

Nicole had figured out she was a lesbian at a fairly young age, skipping the whole experimenting with boys phase and while never being shy to let a pretty girl drag her into her bed. Those two facts had left Nicole no stranger to good sex and multiple orgasms.

But none of her previous experiences had prepared her for the situation she currently found herself in. Because the way Waverly ate pussy could only be described as _utterly_ _filthy_.

She had thought best oral involved light teasing and careful precision, rhythmic strokes over her clit steadily working her up. But as Waverly placed her mouth _on_ her, literally diving in without any abandon and practically making out with her pussy - running her tongue through soaked folds, sucking her lower lips into her mouth and nudging her nose along her clit at the same time, Nicole couldn’t help but think how wrong she’d been.

The messy way Waverly went down on her, absolutely no hint of shame or restraint made Nicole’s body quiver within minutes. Her last two coherent brain cells noted how fucking intimate this all seemed - not that having someone’s face between her legs was ever not intimate, obviously - but being eaten out with this much enthusiasm, with this much skill, almost felt like Waverly’s mouth had done nothing else all her life apart from making Nicole come undone beneath her.

The obscene sounds Waverly made as she continued swirling her tongue over her clit, occasionally dipping down to probe her quivering opening, were a clear display of how much Waverly was enjoying this as well. It was only when she felt small hands firmly hold her hips down that Nicole realised just how close she was, her hips arching off the bed, abs tensing almost painfully.

All it took was one look down, to where Waverly had her pinned down, thumbs bracketing her hips possessively and moving in small circles, strands of hair falling out of her bun and over her beautiful face, eyes closed with a blissful expression and lashes fluttering as she continued to coax Nicole’s clit. Nicole felt the beginning of her Orgasm roll over her like the slow beginning of a massive wave, rapidly gaining force until there was nothing in it’s path that could stop it.

When Waverly looked up, her green gaze snapping right to Nicole’s, almost fully black with how blown her pupils looked, Nicole’s eyes rolled back in her head as she arched up off the bed. Suspended in the air, every muscle in her body taught as the force of her Orgasm racked through her, Nicole wondered how _long_ a single orgasm could go on for.

Waverly crawled up Nicole’s body to press her lips firmly against hers while Nicole was still trying to catch her breath. She could taste herself on Waverly’s tongue when the shorter woman teasingly swiped it into her own mouth and it made her shudder all over again. Any thoughts of getting some rest and catching her breath were forgotten as her hands moved on their own accord to manoeuvre Waverly’s small frame on top of her face, knees settling on either side of Nicole’s head.

* * *

By the time they were both too spent to move Nicole had lost track of the number of orgasms they had given each other. Waverly’s body was draped over hers in a sweaty tangle of limbs and she felt her body ache in the most delicious ways. This night truly had ended better than she could have ever anticipated when she had let her friends bully her into a date with Jolene. She ran her hands along the ridges of Waverly’s spine and pressed a kiss to her temple, feeling the heaviness of sleep settle in her bones.

Waverly sitting up pulled Nicole back into reality. She watched the slim figure of the woman she’d just spent hours having incredible sex with move to the corner of the bed and get up. Nicole scolded herself for the disappointment she felt. They hadn’t spoken much between their kiss in the bar and the way into Nicole’s bed but Nicole hadn’t really considered that this could have been a one night stand for Waverly, something she clearly should have done.

“Is the bathroom down the hall?” Waverly asked her, making no effort to cover up her naked body as she hovered in the doorway of Nicole’s bedroom.

Nicole nodded and let her eyes drop to the firm ass as she watched Waverly walk out, listening to her footsteps as she made her way towards the bathroom. Nicole heard the sound of the lid being lifted and the sound of her peeing, momentarily furrowing her brows because it sounded like Waverly hadn’t even bothered to close the door. Nicole was an only child through and through, privileged enough to have always had her own bathroom and most definitely not someone who ever left the bathroom door open. 

As she called out to ask Nicole where she kept her spare toothbrushes and casually mentioned she liked the cat themed shower curtain, Nicole realised Waverly seemed to have no such modesty. Her voice was loud enough to confirm that she had definitely left the door open while she was peeing.

Nicole had realised Waverly was extremely comfortable with her body while they were having sex but the casual way she made conversation with Nicole all while flushing, washing her hands and brushing her teeth still surprised her. In the three years of her relationship with Shae her ex-girlfriend had never peed in front of her, closing the door even to brush her teeth.

The short brunette however was the opposite, returning to lean against the doorframe of Nicole’s bedroom, naked with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, looking around and taking in the details of the bedroom for the first time.

Nicole liked that she had kept her bedroom simple, the walls were a dark blue that contrasted nicely with the light fabric of her bed and made the whole room feel cozy. One one side a wooden shelf that she had built herself over the summer held a few pictures and plants, otherwise the room was empty save for a laundry hamper and her closet.

When Waverly returned from rinsing out her mouth and slipped back under the covers instead of going to retrieve her clothes, Nicole realised she had been wrong about the small woman once again. She was glad that Waverly apparently had no intention of leaving and couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face as she made her own way to the bathroom. She did however firmly close the door, she was still an only child after all.

Nicole returned to her bedroom only to find Waverly already fast asleep. The brunette was right in the centre of Nicole’s bed, her arms spread out like a tiny starfish, and snoring ever so lightly. When Nicole gently lifted the covers and got into bed with her, Waverly immediately rolled over and latched onto her, burrowing into Nicole’s chest in a way that was far too cute to be the same woman who had, just half an hour earlier, pressed Nicole’s head into the pillow while her knuckles were buried deep inside the red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the read so far, let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
